harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ministerial Pocket Guide to Nu-Cyrod (HTTE)/Tempest Holds
---- Settled by colonists that came from the Once-East, the Tempest Holds can be constrated with the Once-East by the character of its inhabitants - austere, pious, and hard-working. Many of its natives serve in the Imperial Legion, providing nearly half of its forces. If the Once-East is the soul of the Empire, then the Tempest Holds are its body, nurtured and hardened by the unwavering inhabitants of the Imperial West. Bordered by the Once-East and Landfall to the east, and by the Bogs of Rgon to the south, the Tempest Holds are divided in five kingdoms: Celediil, Jerallinopel, Pelingrad, Morhame, and Teleorman. Celediil Found in the south-eastern area of the Tempest Holds, the city of Celediil was the first settlement to be built in the western region. Its proximity to the capital and location in the Seluriel-Landfall trade route makes the city an important stop for traders of the Rgonian bogdoms in the south. The city's most famous export are its cheeses, which are consumed across the empire. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Celediil is King Iniel Sifr. Jerallinopel Found in north-western area of the Tempest Holds, Jerallinopel considered to be a sister-city of Valusinopel, if only for the fact that both are the only cities located in the northern mountain range of Nu-Cyrod. Despite this, the terrain of Jerallionopel is far more agreeable for agricultural endeavours, when compared to that of its sister-city. The ruler at the time of this guide's writing is Queen Lodys Ancent. Pelingrad Located in the central plains of the Tempest Holds, Pelingrad is sometimes perceived by the people in the east as the de facto capital of the western regions of Nu-Cyrod. The city's surroundings are dominated by vineyards, further cementing the city's status as the greatest Nu-Cyrodilic source of not only grapes, but also wine. Near the city is also found the Green Water Temple, a magnificent stone and wood structure which serves as the central headquarters of the Akaviri Dragonguard, the bodyguards of the emperor. The city's patron and namesake is Saint Pelinal Whitestrake, a legendary knight who is believed to have been a crucial ally of Saint Alessia during her rebellion. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Pelingrad is King Fralav Nirol. Morhame A harbour city in the south-western coast of the Tempest Holds, visitors to the city should not be surprised by the vast population of Minotaurs who call the city their home. The city's very name comes from the god Morihaus Breath-of-Kyne, whom the people of Nu-Cyrod believe to be the ancestor of all Minotaurs found in the empire. Fittingly enough, the city's patron is also Morihaus. Despite this, Morhame displays some of the most exotic and baroque examples of Imperial architecture. It should be noted that the summer estate of the imperial family is found near the city. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Morhame is King Aengus Laecinnius, a Minotaur who recently succeeded his father to the throne. Teleorman Found in the western coast of the Tempest Holds, the city of Teleorman is the major westernmost settlement in Nu-Cyrod. The city is the center of Altmer (or High Elven) culture in Nu-Cyrod, so it boasts the largest concentration of Altmer outside of Landfall. Visitors should not expect a warm welcome in the city, regardless of wealth. Although other citizens of the empire are welcome and treated normally, citizens of Teleorman are distrustful (if not passively hostile) towards foreigners. The city's most famous landmark is the College of Sapiarchs, a highly prestigious educational institution that is home to the Order of Sapiarchs, who are considered to be the empire's greatest scholars and magical minds. As one of the two major magical institutions in the empire, the College has a somewhat friendly rivalry with the Arcane University in All-Marugh. At the time of this guide's writing, the king of Teleorman is Sinyon Itelnoril, an Altmer nearing two hundred years of age. Category:Ministerial Pocket Guide to Nu-Cyrod